The present invention relates to a bending structure, and particularly to a bendable hard type water tube which can be bent at any time.
Referring to FIG. 1, a bendable water spraying gun is partially illustrated. In this prior art design, two tubes A are used to connect the water inlet and water outlet of the gun. A threaded rod B is formed in one of the tube A for being engaged with the other tube A. Then a threaded rotary body C is used to connect the two. The connection of the two tubes have respective enclosing bodies D which are corresponding to each other and have respective inner spaces.
When the bending angle of the water outlet is adjusted, the water spraying gun is bent for conveniently cleaning a roof of a car. In the design, the water inlet is closed first, then the rotary body C is released and the two tube bodies A are rotated to desired positions. Then the rotary body C is rotated again to tighten the two enclosing body D. Then the water flow at the inlet is opened again.
The aforesaid operation needs not only more labor and time. It is often that as the water tube has been adjusted, it is found that the water tube is not suitable and thus it is necessary to further adjust it. This operation is performed repeatedly. Moreover, it is often that the thread is destroyed and thus the adjusting function cannot be worked, even it can not be used.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a bendable hard type water tube, wherein the bending angle of the water tube is changeable with less time and force.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bendable hard type water tube with a longer lifetime.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bendable hard type water tube including a first tube with one end installed with a first seat, a second tube having one end installed with a second seat, a first buckle, a second buckle, a rotary shaft installed between the second buckle and the first buckle, a third buckle, an elastic body and a press. The outer sides of the first buckle, second buckle, and third buckle are formed with a plurality of teeth. A resisting portion is installed on the press and resists against the third buckle. When a force is applied to the press, the angle between the first tube and second tube can be changed. When the press is released, the first tube is buckled with the second tube so as to change the direction of water flow to match the requirement of spraying water.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.